Storm
by cruxis-wings
Summary: Lloyd doesn't like storms. Zelos knows precisely why. Lloyd/Zelos


AN: Oh noes, she's back with another fic. Let's see how this goes~.

* * *

"You're not scared, are ya, hunny?"

Lloyd Irving gave a blink of his brown eyes, drawing his focus away from the inn's rain pelted window, a frown forming on his lips. "Scared? Why the heck would I be scared? Just bored's all," the boy grumbled, his displeased frown only growing at the knowing expression on Zelos Wilder's mischievous face. _Like I'd ever be scared of a stupid-_

The boy's thoughts were abruptly cut short by a loud burst of thunder, shaking the very foundation of the less than sturdy building. Not. Not that it had startled him or anything. "When's it gonna be over, anyway? I'm tired of being stuck in here," the brunet complained, his focus warily moving back to the tempestuous scene lying beyond the rain streaked glass.

The sudden storm had cut their travels short, and for an entire day so far, Lloyd and his partner were forced to hole up in a small, stuffy inn room with nothing to do but watch heavy rain pound against the window. In other words? The easily bored boy was a fidgety, impatient mess. _How long's it been, anyway? Feels like forever..._

Okay, so maybe 'forever' was a bit of an exaggeration, but still. The point was the storm had raged throughout the entire day, and still showed no sign of stopping, even as night approached. _Hurry up and be over... I really..._ It was just boring. That was all.

"Come on, Lloyd. Admit it. You're terrified. You know I'll protect you, right? You can hide under the covers if you want. I'll hold you close and keep you safe~," came the redhead's teasing, chirpy voice, again pulling Lloyd's attention his way.

"Yeah, right. I'll keep that in mind," Lloyd dryly remarked, giving a roll of his eyes at his partner's melodramatic voice and grinning lips. Not like he had to look the guy's way to know he had a smirk on those pink lips—he could hear it perfectly well in Zelos' voice. But look his way he did, and he cast the redhead a raised eyebrow and a deadpan stare. "I think I'm safer over here," he pointedly remarked.

Zelos gave a blink of his blue eyes at this, a deep pout overtaking his former smile. "Lloooyd. Are you denying me now? Is that what this is? What if **I'm** scared? What about me, huh? You're going to deny me cuddles? That's so mean," he whined, his voice abruptly taking on that loud, whimpering tone Lloyd was all too familiar with. "What about me, huh? Huh?"

A small, wry smile worked its way across Lloyd's boyish face, unable to hide the amusement he felt. "The Great Zelos Wilder, afraid of a little storm?" he inquired, placing a hand on his hip in a questioning manner, an eyebrow raised. _Zelos, afraid, huh. That's actually pretty funny..._

"You never know. Every man has his weakness—even an amazing, manly guy like me," the redhead chirped in response, all sign of that former pout vanishing as quickly as it had come. "So you gonna snuggle with me or what?" he cheerfully added, his expression eager.

"I dunno, Zel... Like I said, I think I might be safer over here," the brunet bantered in response, drawing his words out in a _cautious_ manner.

"Haven't you ever heard that standin' in front of a window during a storm's a bad idea? I mean, I know you're uneducated and all, but seriously," Zelos pointedly remarked, his blue focus pulling briefly to the rain spattered window Lloyd stood directly before, then turning his focus back to the boy. "You wanna see what it's like to get struck by lightning? That what this is?" he inquired, tilting his head a bit at the teen. "'cause you know, I happen to like you better uncrispy. Might just be me though, who knows." With this bantering comment said, the young man gave a nonchalant, drawn out shrug of his shoulders, then plopped back down on the bed, his arms splayed about him.

Lloyd cast the window he stood beside an uneasy glance, then turned his focus back to his partner. So maybe the guy had a point. How many times had he been scolded as a child for doing just this? _A lot, hah..._ Strange how he seemed drawn to do it, even... When he was a child, he would stand for hours, wide eyes watching those storms, all the while experiencing terrible pangs in his heart. Those storms had hurt; scared him. They had brought on distant, murky memories from the past with each flash of lightning and each peal of thunder. And it looked like he still hadn't quite kicked the habit, considering his current position by the rain pelted window.

"Come on, hunny. Give it a rest awhile. C'mere," Zelos' voice again sounded, only this time his voice held less of that teasing tenor, and more of an understanding tone. Time for 'oblivious' banter was over, apparently. After all... It wasn't like the man hadn't noticed—really, what **didn't** his lover notice?

A small, weary smile worked its way across the brunet's lips, and he finally pulled his focus fully from that violent storm raging beyond the glass. Instead, he stepped across their small, rented room, his arms crossing once he reached the edge of their shared bed. "So exactly where am I supposed to be laying?" the teen questioned, his brown gaze set on that lanky frame spread out over the entirety of the bed. _He looks like a cat... a really annoying cat._ This affectionate thought increased the smile on his lips.

"A-ah. First you ignore my advances, now you want to deny me of my comfortable bed. You're so selfish, Lloyd." The angel let out a long, suffering sigh—then promptly rolled onto his side, casting his partner a cheerful grin. "Come on. It's sorta cold." He patted the spot directly next to him, his pink lips still set in that adorable smile. "I'll warm you up~."

Lloyd let out a soft laugh at his partner's words, casting the man a warm smile. Yeah, Zelos didn't miss much at all. And he... He appreciated that cheerful smile and those teasing words more than he could even describe.

Wordlessly, the young man gracelessly dropped his lean frame onto the bed—which despite what Zelos had said, wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing ever—moving to lie his head directly next to his lover's. Once situated, he took hold of a cool, slender hand, giving that hand a squeeze. "You're the one who feels cold, dummy," he noted, his free arm lightly resting across Zelos' waist.

Lying together like this... it made those distant memories ease. It calmed the unease in his gut, the thoughts and feeling muddled up in his head. Zelos... Zelos calmed it all.

Zelos remained silent for a moment, his ocean colored eyes carefully set on Lloyd's face. He finally drew his free hand to the boy's cheek, running a thumb along a cheekbone. "Not really the sorta cold I was talkin' about though," he stated, his voice matter-of-fact. "Now c'mere." The slender redhead pulled his partner close, directing Lloyd's head to a broad shoulder.

Lloyd eagerly accepted that deep embrace. "Thanks. Thanks, Zel," he mumbled against that toned shoulder, his arm about the man's waist tightening. He breathed in the scent of Zelos Wilder, the flowery smell of his hair, the soft smell of lavender soap on his silky skin... He could ignore those bursts of loud thunder, as long as he could lay within Zelos' arms. _Thanks, Zelos... thanks._

"That's right. You should thank me. You'd be a crispy bumpkin right about now if it weren't for me," the redhead lightly bantered, his hand moving up to his partner's hair, his fingers lightly caressing through wayward strands.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Lloyd dryly remarked, his head pressing against that shoulder a bit more firmly. It was comforting, and the thunder was only growing louder. He... he needed that comfort, that 'warmth.' Even if Zelos' body was cool, his hold was so warm. "Why're you so cold, anyway?" the boy murmured, a twinge of unease entering his voice. "You take your medicine today?"

Zelos let out a loud, over-dramatic sigh at this. "Lloooyd. Come on. You know I did. You can't worry over every little thing. I'm doin' good enough to tag along again most of the time, right?" Here he paused, another sigh escaping him—this one holding a more genuine sound. "Besides. I'm taking care of you for once," the man softly stated, his hand gently caressing through the boy's hair, his nails lightly massaging his scalp. "Let me do that?" he inquired, his voice soft.

Lloyd released a shaky breath with this, his grip on his lover again tightening. He really couldn't get close enough to that cool body holding him close. "Just... tell me if you don't feel alright, okay? But... other than that... I..." The boy paused, a soft, melancholy frown on his lips. "I... it's nice, Zel. It's really nice."

It was more than comforting to know that the man understood, that he would hold him close until those murky memories passed, until the storm eased. Zelos would be right there. Just like always. _He always knows..._

He always knew when Lloyd needed to be held the very most.

"It's okay, hunny," Zelos whispered into his lover's ear, then followed those understanding words with a chaste kiss to the boy's head. He held him close—practically pulling Lloyd on-top of his cool body. He then situated the blanket, fully draping it about both of their frames. "It'll be over soon."

"Yeah... yeah, I know." Lloyd's lips again formed a soft smile—bittersweet and grateful. "Zel... I love you." His voice was warm, his eyes drifting closed. He was finally relaxed enough to do so. Closing his eyes, breathing in Zelos' scent... The tense feeling in the pit of his stomach was finally eased. "... Love you..."

"Of course you do. How couldn't you? Seriously," Zelos gently teased, his voice both affectionate and so very comforting.

And until that storm passed? That gentle voice bantering in his ear would keep away the memories, would fill his heart with that warmth; that sense of belonging. He belonged right here, right here in Zelos' cool arms.

"Besides~. No little storm can compare to the greatness of me, amirite?"

Lloyd let out a soft laugh. Yeah. With Zelos holding him close? How could he not feel anything but warm? Storm be damned. He was... For the first time that long day, Lloyd felt content.

~fin.

* * *

AN: Yeah, couldn't resist vague mention of sick Zelos. ): I has problems. I left it ambiguous though. Could be after effects of Niveum Fatum, Splinter, or you know. A random ebvil wangst disease. *nod*

ANYWAY. Hope you enjoyed the little fic. Making Lloyd angst and need cuddles is fun. XD


End file.
